


La noche perfecta

by dumbassprincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micaela podría molestar a Manuela todo lo que quisiera si, total, era la noche perfecta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La noche perfecta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/gifts).



—Mira, burbujas.

—No me digas.

Manuela rodó los ojos, estirando los pies y levantándolos de la suave capa de espuma de la tina. Sobre su pecho, Micaela abría y juntaba la espuma con aire distraído, casi hasta infantil según sus ojos. El cabello negro se le pegaba sobre su rostro, mechones desordenados en la frente, y la situación la hacía ver graciosa. Era como una muñequita de chocolate.

Estiró su mano, ahuecándola para juntar un poquito del agua tibia y dejarla deslizarse sobre el hombro de Micaela, que se estremeció y su boca formó una sonrisa dulce, volteándose a mirarla. Ella estiró su mano, acariciándole los mechones cortos y la nuca para acercarla y juntar sus rostros, solo para sentirla cerca.

El corazón de Manuela iba tan rápido. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Micaela juntó más y más espuma, entre risas que parecían coquetas y dulces, dejándola caer sobre su cabello y decorando los hombros de Manuela. Ella sólo la dejaba hacer, que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella pero que siguiera riendo y sonriendo, que sus ojos siguieran brillando, que su cuerpo siguiera tocando el de ella con tanta, tanta ternura.

—Me gusta esa cara que pones —susurró Micaela, rozando su nariz—. Es de tontita.

Manuela rodó los ojos, intentando batallar para no sonreír por las coquillas.

—¿Disculpa? No soy yo la que anda poniéndote la espuma en el pelo o riéndose como una niña —pero era la tonta que suspiraba, la que tenía cosquillas por todas partes por querer sentir sus labios, de la que Micaela se reía y jugaba.

—Es que —ronroneó Micaela, terminando por descansar casi todo su cuerpo sobre el de Manuela y el cabello picaba sobre su piel—, es que eres como reprimida, algo así.

—No soy reprimida —se quejó Manuela rápidamente, alzando una ceja, sintiéndose casi hasta ofendida—. No, no lo soy.

—Pues sí que lo eres —suspiró Micaela, entrelazando sus dedos y estirándolos perezosamente—. Te mueres por darme un beso y no lo haces, fíjate.

A veces a Manuela solo le gustaría que lo hiciera, que no esperara que ella diera el primer paso porque no era tan capaz de leerla como un libro. Micaela a veces era un misterio, a veces un problema de fácil resolución, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía cómo reaccionar, cómo sentir, cómo actuar.

Pasó sus brazos, justo debajo de los senos, apretándola contra ella y la besó. Micaela contestó con dulzura, dándole todo un sentimiento cálido en su pecho y las dos se estremecieron por lo fría que estaba el agua. Micaela se movió perezosamente sobre su cuerpo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos e introduciendo su lengua en su boca, acariciándola por todas partes y Manuela sólo suspiró, apretando los párpados.

Desde la pequeña ventana del baño, podían verse la luna y las estrellas titilando y brillando, solo para ellas dos. Y Micaela podría molestarla todo lo que quisiera, reírse de su cabello o de su personalidad, que Manuela sólo rodaría los ojos y le piñizcaría sobre su cadera.

Si, total, esta era la noche perfecta. 


End file.
